The MIDS communication network mentioned above is secure, resistant to jamming, non-modal and high capacity. Communications are governed by the definition of the TDMA cycle that is found to be a difficult and complex operation carried out beforehand in a “design” or “network planning” phase, that brings together all MIDS components to be used in the network such as land, air and sea sub-networks sharing TDMA MIDS resources.
L16 MIDS radio networks are usually used in air or sea domains for which one characteristic is its extended radio-electric range, for example several hundred kilometers. The usage mode consists of defining a single organized and controlled network at the complex network design phase.
The use of this type of network is currently becoming widespread on land, firstly for its capacities and secondly for inter-operability needs for combined Land-Air-Sea deployments.
On land, the radio-electric range of the MIDS network has the disadvantage that it is limited to a few tens of kilometers and it is sensitive to the natural environment in which the system is deployed. Obstacles can hinder transmission of information. Thus, communication services between mobile network components may be severely degraded or even inhibited during deployment. Therefore, the mobility appears as a new element or a controlling parameter, for example in the deployment of L16 MIDS networks.
In general, problems associated with a real deployment and in particular mobility for land sub-networks make it necessary to adapt the TDMA cycle. However, the use of this type of network replanning procedure (by adaptation of the TDMA cycle) is incompatible with the expected performances of a MIDS communications system and network organization constraints.
The invention is intended to integrate new usage constraints without failing to respect the fundamental requirement of a MIDS network, which is network organization and control in all phases of the deployment.
In particular, the process according to the invention is intended to define TDMA MIDS-LVT radio networks that match connectivity fluctuations due to the mobility of its components that have notably the following characteristics:                they ensure continuity of communication services between the mobile components,        they are deterministic,        they are stable and        they are manageable        
The invention proposes an adaptable MIDS radio network with a constant TDMA cycle and uses the MIDS relaying principle by repromulgation and is based on a balance between the design of the network, its architecture and its real time control.